Wireless communication systems exchange user data between communication devices to facilitate various data services, like internet access, voice calling, media streaming, data messaging, and the like. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about as they communicate.
A wireless communication system may employ carrier aggregation. Carrier aggregation allows communication networks to use multiple resource blocks simultaneously for a UE. A UE uses carrier aggregation to increase data throughput and transmission speeds to a wireless access point. Wireless communication systems can aggregate carriers over various frequency bands using intra-band contiguous carrier aggregation, intra-band non-contiguous carrier aggregation, and inter-band non-contiguous carrier aggregation.
Intra-band contiguous carrier aggregation uses component carriers that are in the same frequency band and are adjacent to each other. Intra-band non-contiguous carrier aggregation uses component carriers that are in the same frequency band but are not adjacent to each other. Inter-band carrier aggregation uses component carriers that are in different frequency bands. Carrier aggregation configurations for UEs communicating may include a Primary Component Carrier (PCC) to exchange control and signaling data and one or more Secondary Component Carriers (SCCs) to exchange additional user data between the UE and the wireless access point.
Some wireless communication networks and devices may use Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) to exchange wireless data. In wireless communication systems, multiple transmission modes may be used to provide wireless signaling to the various wireless communication devices. Accordingly, a device that is located in a first location may be serviced with a first transmission mode from a wireless access point but then a second transmission mode when located in a second position.
In some instances, as wireless communication devices move within the geographic region supported by the wireless access point, the base station may provide better communication connectivity using beamformed signals over spatial multiplexed signal, such as when located at a cell edge or in areas or high interference from other wireless access points. Using beamforming, the wireless access point can use feedback data from the wireless communication device to adjust transmit parameters to provide improved robustness of data transmission or increased data rates. In other instances, the base station may provide better communication connectivity using spatial multiplexing to maintain the communication, such as when the wireless communication device is moving quickly or changing speed quickly, in which less feedback data is required. Unfortunately, current techniques of using beamforming for a UE using carrier aggregation are not efficient or effective.